


To Tame a Wyvern (Knight)

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, It's not romantic unless you count the wyverns, The wyverns will love each other I promise, UM YEAH I WENT THERE, he's not allowed to have nice things, hey guys ready for another fun trip down s-support lane????????, i think valter being denied the ability to kill stuff is great, it's honestly just cherche schooling valter in every chapter spoiler alert, this one's nowhere near as emotional as the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: this fanfic is rated s for scumbag but also SLAYYYYYYYYY HIM CHERCHE





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> valter is actually the worst human ever and cherche is the only one who can deal with him i'm sorry

The heroes of Askr and the worlds beyond wait in agony in front of the castle. A portal leading to the land of a Grand Hero had opened earlier that morning, and the summoner has not yet returned with her elite team of units, hand-picked to destroy a particularly nasty foe. One of the earliest recruits, Princess Eirika of Renais, is especially uneasy. She had hoped to join up with her brother, her retainer, or even her Frelian friends on this journey. Instead, the man beyond the portal is someone she only sees in nightmares. "What is he like?" Princess Sharena asks Eirika. The two had become close as heroes from other worlds met up with their partners of old, leaving the princess of Renais alone.

Her eyes grow cold, and she balls her hands into fists. "He is a heartless, bloodthirsty murder of innocents," she tells Sharena. "He cares not for his own countrymen, unless he's driving his lance through their hearts. A perfect world for him is one in constant turmoil, where he is free to kill as he pleases."

"That's horrifying," Sharena mumbles, clutching Eirika's hand as the portal shifts colors and the first heroes stumble out.

"Donny!" Lissa is the first to run to the front of the pack and catch the young village boy before he tripped over his own two feet.

"This'll take a while to heal, Milady," he coughs, holding a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

Eirika breaks from Sharena and runs towards the front of the group. "Healers! Escort the heroes out quickly! Please, by the gods, stay away from the portal!" Everyone is taken aback by her outburst, and they take a step back. Klein limps out next, and his sister Clarine helps him onto her horse and takes him back to the castle. Gordin and Olivia make their way out together, the former with what looks like a broken ankle, and the latter with arrows still protruding from her legs. Both Elise and Priscilla, as well as Wrys and Lachesis are needed to escort the wounded heroes to safety. Eirika tries not to panic, but no one else has moved, and the only two yet to emerge are the summoner and _him_.

The summoner steps out first, Breidablik in hand. The heroes' gazes rise as a cursed wyvern barrels through above her, alighting and scanning the crowd before dismounting. "I am Valter, the Moonstone, one of Grado's six generals," he introduces himself, locking eyes with Eirika and smiling sadistically. "Do you seek to sate my hunger?" he asks the heroes, though Eirika knows the question was meant for her alone. She does not move, unaware if she's standing her ground to protect the other heroes or if she's frozen in terror. Seth is not here to protect her now, and she doubts her training sword will hold up long against his massive cursed lance. He approaches her, grin widening with every step, until a squeal averts his attention.

"What an adorable wyvern!" a female voice coos from the pack of heroes, and in no time, a pink-haired wyvern rider pushes her way to the front and pets the foul creature's unnaturally long neck.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing, wench?" Valter is stunned, then annoyed, then angered. How dare she distract him from his prey with her frivolous wyvern games?

Cherche pays him no mind and whispers to the beast. "He says his name is Heath! Isn't that precious?" she asks him, closing her eyes and flashing her characteristic smile.

"I'll show you what's 'precious,'" Valter mocks, readying his lance for a strike. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who dares oppose me!" She's wearing heavy armor, so he aims to pierce right through her skull.

"No!" Eirika yells, bolting towards the mad man in a last ditch effort to save the girl, but it's too late. He finishes his motion.

Cherche does not fall. In fact, she barely moves, tilting her head enough to the side that the lance misses completely. "Please refrain from stabbing your teammates, Mr. Moonstone," she says calmly, running her fingers across the lance and walking right up to its owner. Eirika holds her breath. "And if I see you looking at Princess Eirika in that manner again, I will personally castrate you. Do you understand?"

Never in his life has anyone undermined his superiority in as many ways as Valm's prized wyvern rider just did. He is too stunned to fume or lash out, and merely stares as she retreats back into the crowd, pink hair swishing from side to side. The group scurries back to the castle, including Eirika and the summoner, opting to let their new teammate gather his thoughts before entering the castle. (Positioning snipers and mages near all the entrances should he pull something wasn't a bad reason to get back quickly, either.) He is still in a confounded stupor when he stalks through the castle, and the summoner, terrified though she is, shows him to his quarters, far away from the rest of the heroes. He sits down in a creaky old chair and stares at the wall, trying to make some sense of what had happened. After hours of seemingly nothing, something in his sorry excuse for a brain clicks, and he lets out a menacing cackle. "I've found my next prey."


	2. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you sly dog, you got me monologuing"  
> \--the incredibles 2004 but also valter 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note to self: the trash can is surprisingly hard to write

Valter enjoys walking through the corridors of Castle Askr. He savors the terrified looks the heroes give him before averting their eyes. He especially likes seeing the easily unsettled ones, like the dancing girl with the pink hair. If he makes eye contact with her, she squeaks and shuts down. The summoner tried to control him, once. Something about how he should try being nicer to the other heroes. He told her he would take what he desired from everyone, including her. She hasn't spoken to him since. He has the entire castle wrapped around his little finger.

Everyone except _her_.

She is in the stables before dawn. He arrives when the sun rises, lance in hand. His plan to hover over the training grounds, picking off the weaker heroes and instilling unrest in the hearts of the stronger, is thwarted by a lowly, wyvern-riding servant scrubbing dirt off his mount.

"What are you doing with my beast, tramp?" he hisses, stabbing his lance at her arm. She grabs it with one hand.

"Giving Heath a bath," she says simply, continuing to scrub with her other hand. "And what brings you here this early, Mr. Moonstone?"

"I have no obligation to answer you," he tells her, yanking his lance back. "Especially when it would be so easy to end your pathetic existence. Can you picture it? My lance protruding through your chest...your still-beating heart oozing blood..." His eyes wander over to her, and to his chagrin, she is unfazed by his speech and continues to wipe dirt off of his wyvern. "Do you not fear death, little one?" he asks through gritted teeth, reaching towards her throat. She catches his wrist and twists his arm.

"Death terrifies me, Mr. Moonstone. You, not so much," she explains with a smile on her face. "You're not nearly as threatening as you seem to think you are."

Valter's scowl deepens, and he pulls himself out of her grasp. "I think you are greatly underestimating my military prowess," he tells her. "I'm a expert in war. Hunting down my prey, eliminating helpless targets one by one, claiming whatever and whomever I desire," he rattles off. She listens and remains calm. "Not that you would have much to worry about in that department. You're no better than that wretched beast you're tending to."

That does it.

She whirls around, eyes filled with a fire the likes of which he's never seen. What's even more astounding is that her smile remains as sweet as ever. The contrast between her glare and her grin is exhilarating.

"Say what you want about me, but never insinuate that wyverns are any less important than we are. They are no different than us. They have feelings, hearts, dreams..." Now she is the one being whisked away in a fantasy. There is still so much she does not know about how wyverns interact, even though she has been living with one since her youth. She speaks with Minerva as often as she can, but there are secrets even she is not allowed to hear yet. She hopes that someday, she will be able to completely bridge the gap between wyverens and humans. Until then, she will advocate for them whenever she can.

"Dreams? Pah. This creature knows nothing more than food, sleep, and the hunt," Valter assures her, running a gloved hand down the wyvern's neck.

"So not unlike yourself?" Cherche asks, a mischievous smirk on her face despite the hatred still burning in her eyes.

"I am no animal," he assures her, turning his attention to Cherche. He notices in her stance that her guard is down, and he takes the opportunity to step forward and wrap his hand around her jaw, forcing her chin up. She doesn't fight back. "I am the hunter, and you are my prey," he said slowly, thirsting for another reaction from her. She does not sate him. He tries harder. "Now that I'm getting a closer look at you, you are rather easy on the eyes. Perhaps I shouldn't kill you straightaway after all. You're no Eirika, but you may do for now." Her smirk widens, and he hears a metallic clink before a rush of wind and a draconic screech fill the air above them. The wench had opened the stable gate when he was distracted, and now his mount was flying away to who-knows-where. She bends his wrist away from her face and steps back, grabbing her rag and bucket and trotting out of the stable.

"Not to put it too bluntly, but you only desire that which you know you cannot have," she says as she goes, not bothering to turn around as she gives a halfhearted wave. "Heath will be back before dusk. He has a date with my precious Minerva! Isn't that sweet?"

"You witch!" he yells after her, but she has already stopped paying attention to him. He throws his lance at the wall, piercing a hole through it. Taking advantage of him while he was distracted? She is a crafty one indeed. He breathes in deeply before retrieving his lance. "The hunt would lose its spark if the prey was easy to catch," he mumbles to himself, frowning at the severe lack of fresh blood crusting his weapon. Hers will be the next. He will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is going to be picking up soon yikesssssssss but in other news i got my sewing machine set up in my dorm room and path of radiance loaded in my wii so hopefully everything will be OKAY
> 
> don't forget to vote for your faves in choose your legends i already did for mathilda


	3. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valter still doesn't kill stuff rip buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone else: valter is evil and awful he can make my faves suffer  
> me: valter is evil and awful my faves can make him suffer
> 
> valter's ghb is back and it took some really fancy maneuvering from L.ike and klein and my Dancer Squad to rek him on lunatic...still haven't beaten infernal rip
> 
> and i didn't edit this per the norm yadda yadda

Every month, the summoner assembles specialized movement teams and encourages them to fight hoards of enemies together. Valter flies over a very unique assortment of heroes on his way to meet the team of fliers. The cavalry team's members look ready for war, but the others have...intriguing choices in members.

"I want to go back to the horse team," the plainswoman Lyn grumbles, setting down her candlestick and grabbing fistfuls of her bright white dress. "Why couldn't Lachesis fill the healer role here? Didn't she just forge a new staff?"

"The rider team is training some new units as well," the mysterious performer reminds her, adjusting the veil on her face. "Princess Eirika is mounted, now, as is her loud friend. And you know how quickly Delthea depletes her health, supporting Lord Ryoma the way she does."

"That didn't answer my question," Lyn mumbles, following the crew out.

The armored team is even stranger. The Black Knight and Effie appear armed for combat, but the child in the vampire costume and the mage in the holiday bikini look ready for a party, not a war zone. The summoner had assured Valter that the child could, and would, kill him with one blow. He wants to prove her wrong. Another time, perhaps. He is all too eager to join up with the flying team, finally getting the chance to kill everything in his path after an eternity of individualized training sessions where the summoner stops him before he can deliver the final blow.

The first member of the team, King Michalis, carries a shield and wields a massive axe. Valter has heard tales of his fighting style from some of the other Grand Heroes, and evidently, his superiority complex is a sight to behold. He hopes he gets the chance to knock him down a few pegs. The king's partner is a young pegasus knight, eldest of three sisters in the Order. Valter knows that the youngest is the most jumpy around him, and he hopes he can get this one to be just as frightened. The last member has yet to arrive, and he is itching to see what sort of buffoon the summoner chose to be with them. He hopes it's Narcian, one he's almost killed in sparring matches too many times to count. To his horror, the voice that rings out behind him belongs to _her._

"Sorry I'm late!" Cherche apologizes, swooping down and landing next to Valter. "Minerva wanted to look nice! Didn't you?" she coos, stroking her wyvern's head. Minerva roars in agreement.

Though he finally is allowed to murder as he pleases, Valter does not enjoy himself nearly as much as he had planned. For one thing, King Michalis seems to have lost some of the pride he once had, because he spends much more time protecting Palla than he does fighting the enemy. What's even worse is that the summoner has chosen to use Michalis as bait, and Palla and Cherche as frontline attackers, leaving him as the cleanup. He's certain she's sending in these enemy teams that they can destroy quickly on purpose. Does she find tormenting him _fun_? She must have a death wish. He's happy to oblige. Once their fifteen matches are won, he leaps off of his wyvern and charges towards the castle, lance poised for attack. Before he can leave the training tower, after drawing the attention of every other hero in the area, a different wyvern alights in front of him, blocking his path.

"Why don't you fight me instead?" Cherche asks Valter, climbing down and patting Minerva's back. The wyvern screeches and flies off.

"The summoner is the one I must destroy, not you!" he hisses, trying to stalk right past her, but she swings her axe right at him, and he falls to his knees to avoid losing his head.

"What a predicament!" Cherche laughs, hooking her axe behind his neck. "The hunter is at the mercy of his prey! Is that reason enough for us to fight, Mr. Moonstone?" she asks triumphantly. She knows he won't back down, and she has not only protected the summoner, but she has also given Heath and Minerva more time together. She will handle this menace for as long as needed if it aids the ones she cares about, even if she needs to provoke him. And she can't deny that it's rather fun, showing someone as self-absorbed as him that he's not as invincible as he thinks.

His eyes ignite, and he swings his lance, colliding with her ankles and knocking her down. She doesn't drop her axe, and he's yanked forward, landing on the ground with his face in the dirt. She picks herself up while he's dazed and removes her axe from him. Though startled, she is not hurt. He isn't either, save for his pride.

He stands up slowly, wiping the dust off of his face and narrowing his eyes. She's still smiling, axe resting on her shoulder and weight on her left foot. She's _toying_ with him. He lunges, aiming for her head just like their first encounter. She isn't as ready this time, and suffers a gash across her cheek as she attempts to dodge. She gasps, and his face fills with mad delight. Just that one tiny squeak from her, the worthless servant who seeks to bring him shame, invigorates him. He will vanquish her here. The thought of the mouth that once spewed insults screaming in pain is tantalizing. Whether he will tear her apart limb from limb or drag her into total submission he has not yet decided. He watches her wipe her face with her sleeve, and he is more than pleased to see her blood on the tip of his lance.

She readies her axe, and he prepares to strike again. He thrusts forward, and she dodges, knocking his lance out of the way with her axe and nailing him square in the chest. It is a blunt hit, and he quickly recovers, regaining his footing and stabbing again. Before his lance can connect with her leg, she brings down her axe onto his shoulder, knocking off the guard. His lance clangs against her armor, and her knee buckles slightly. She moves again, hooking his lance in her axe. She flings her axe away, taking the lance with it and leaving them both weaponless.

"That was quite fun," Cherche tells him, trying to catch her breath. Even without a weapon, he charges towards her, aiming to strangle her or something of the sort. He just wants her dead. She ducks underneath him and punches him square in the jaw, then twists his arm and throws him to the ground. "You'll have much better luck against me with a weapon, Mr. Moonstone, though I doubt you'll be able to beat me. Where I'm from, I'm a bit of a war expert myself," she tells him, patting him on the head and walking away after grabbing her axe. "Do visit a healer! I didn't maim you too brutally, though you may have some nasty bruises!"

He fumbles around for his lance, and when he can't find it, he springs to his feet. "I marked you!" he yells after her, trying in vain to at least 'win' the verbal exchange. "You're mine! Do you hear me, wench? Mine!" She still doesn't turn, but he notices a faint limp in her stride. She may have won the battle, but he swears he will win the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> student teaching is kicking my butt in a good way. my 2 weeks of actually updating fanfics are over. this will be finished.....................sometime  
> someone gave me an idea for an intermission chapter so we're gonna see Our Boi Virion next  
> don't forget to vote for our one free hero (pls vote hector i don't have him)  
> also you can be like me and set a weaponless valter as your arena defense team so when people play in arena assault, they can complete the killing valter quests easily!! let's help everyone!!!  
> tell me if you fight against a valter who's name is "kill valter" bc it's me and i'm so happy to be enabling the entire world to slay the garbage man


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls protect virion he just wants his best girl to b safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i have waited to post this? yes  
> did i post it today anyways????????? also yes
> 
> intermission is short

"What were you thinking?" Virion asks, eyes searching Cherche's expression for an answer, but she looks away, holding a bag of ice against her face.

"The summoner was in danger. I wish to protect her," she responds.

"And all of the other times you let his wyvern out? That's invasive and wrong!" he continues, walking over to her other side. She turns her head again so she won't have to meet his gaze.

"For Minerva. She loves Heath more than anything, and I want to give them a chance to be together. He surely won't approve, no matter how I try to convince him," she whispers, putting the ice down, waving a healing staff over her face, and picking the ice back up.

Virion frowns and motions for her to hand him the bag. She reluctantly does, and he holds it against her swollen leg. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be," he says quietly, traces of longing in his voice as he looks up at Cherche, so beautiful even with her tangled hair and puffy face. He can't deny how much he loves her, but she's told him countless times that they're much too close to be romantically involved, so he suffers alone. This debacle with the Moonstone, however, was going too far. He can't bear to lose her, especially to someone as disgusting as him.

"I will ensure Minerva's happiness, no matter the cost to me," Cherche says, finally looking down at Virion. "Though the cost will be little. He doesn't scare me."

"And why not?" Virion asks, pleading for an answer. "You've seen what he does to our enemies! You've seen how he ogles the Order's fairest warriors! You have everything to fear!"

"He reminds me of you," she says curtly, and he is taken aback, bringing his fingers dramatically to his mouth and gasping. Cherche can't help but laugh at how comical he's being. "The way he looks, silly, not how he acts. You're kind, fight only when necessary, and are quite the gentleman. Thank you for aiding me in my recovery."

The former duke lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to wrapping bandages around her leg. "I know you studied the healing arts, but having an extra set of hands should help." They sit in silence for a while, Cherche watching Virion meticulously tie the bandage on as she continues to whisper prayers. The swelling in her face goes down, but there is still a scar marring her cheek.

Virion stands up and frowns, brushing his fingers over the white line underneath her eyelid. "He said you were his," he says solemnly. "And I don't want that for you...whatever he has planned."

"I know how to take care of myself," she asserts, moving to stand up, but wincing when she puts weight on her leg. He pushes her back into her chair.

"Please, at least rest for the next few days," he practically begs, voice cracking from raw emotion.

She sees how broken he looks, and slowly nods. "I will rest until I can walk soundly again," she promises. "But until then, please take care of Minerva for me." He happily agrees. Cherche has never seen him so eager to spend time with her wyvern, and she giggles as he prances out of the room. She stares out the window, grinning as she watches two distant dragons chasing each other through the sky. For Minerva and Heath's happiness, she will not falter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically wrote the rest of this story in my head while i was on the bus for a field trip and it's just a matter of time before everything gets jotted down  
> sorry for double posting so quickly but 2 chapters???? i guess?????????


	5. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm procrastinating so hardcore right now it's not even funny and i have no excuses bc this is the third chapter within 24 hours

Valter isn't surprised to see Cherche sitting in the stables where Heath should be living. It has become a regular occurrence now. After their incident in the Training Tower, he was sure he had gained the upper hand and would be able to make quick work of her, but she had evidently honed her skills in the few days she was bedridden, because he failed to land another hit on her after that. Each loss drove him more mad, so much that he spent less time stalking around the castle and more time plotting ways to outdo her. Today, he tries to distract her by throwing his weapon in an arc above her, but her eyes remain locked on his, even as the lance pierces the ground mere hairs beside her. "You missed," she says, pulling the lance out of the ground and throwing it back at him.

"It was intentional!" he spits, catching his weapon and dropping it beside him. "What is it, today?"

"Heath is going to propose to Minerva!" she squeals, holding her cheeks in her hands. "Isn't it so sweet? It's about time! They've been smitten with each other for months!"

"Joy," he mumbles, attempting to grab her wrist while she's daydreaming, but she quickly snaps to and knocks his hand out of the way.

"You're going to need to learn to be civilized if you want to be invited to the wedding," she reprimands him. He scoffs in return.

"Those beasts don't need a ceremony. They're animals. They mate whenever they choose."

"Minerva is waiting until after the ceremony, and Heath agreed with her proposition. He's such a gentleman, unlike someone I know," she jabs, flipping her hair over her shoulder and brushing past him.

He snarls and picks up his lance, running after her. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" he bites, waiting for an opportune time to attack her again. "I never claimed to be a gentleman! I'm a proud monster, one that will decimate you in every way imaginable."

"Because that's worked so well for you in the past," she says offhandedly. "Pray tell, Mr. Moonstone, where do you see us in the future? A year or so from now, perhaps."

"Decimated," he spits, catching up to her and walking by her side. "After years of torment. You will remain at my side, serving me tirelessly and obediently after I have trained you as such. I will be there when the last spark leaves your eyes, and you are left a shell of what you once were. I will toy with you just as you have toyed with me, but where you showed restraint, I will show none. And finally, when I bore of your company, I will kill you slowly, painfully."

She laughs. Laughs? He tries to stab her again, completely ignoring everything he just said, and she catches his lance. He still cannot believe how strong she is. "I'll tell you what I think we'll be like," she says, yanking the lance from his hands and twirling it in hers. "We will be visiting each other for the holidays, because Minerva and Heath will want our company. You won't talk to him as horribly as you do now, because you will realize that a few loving words is a better way to compel him than is a harsh command. You will make civilized conversation as I cook the deer Minerva caught, and we will share a meal together as a family. We will visit the town and pick out gifts for all our future grandkids, and--"

"This is nonsense!" Valter hisses, reaching for his weapon. She holds it out of his reach.

"And we will continue this tradition for as long as we both live," Cherche finishes. "I guess we'll need to wait a year to see whose future pans out." She smiles at him, and he throws a punch, but she ducks underneath it.

"Mine has already begun!" he says defiantly, pointing at her face. "You bear my mark, and I intend to claim what is rightfully mine!"

"This is not the first time you've said such a thing," Cherche reminds him, placing his lance back in his hands. "And I know it won't be the last, but you can rest assured knowing that your unsettling fantasies will stay as such. I'll see you at the wedding, I suppose," she tells him, breaking out into a jog, then skipping back towards the castle. This time, he does not pursue her. He's seething with rage, but it quickly subsides. She's prey that he, the master hunter, cannot hope to catch. Either he lowers his standards and gives up his title, or he gives up the hunt altogether, both terrible options. The summoner sees him in the castle again, looking much like he did when Cherche first stood up to him after he joined the Order. She stays out of his way, but does not cower like she used to. Cherche has given everyone in the army hope that they all could stand up to him one day, and his menacing presence has all but vanished from the Order. Plenty of new heroes have joined since, and they all have been befriended in one way or another. Though he will never be friends, he has been subdued, something that will haunt him for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda is supposed to go along with the actual support chain (mutual respect, training, long and varied chats, etc.)  
> honestly even valter would probably crack if someone as purehearted as cherche refused to kill him and end his pitiful existence  
> there's a wedding next chapter fricken finally (u kno who it's for)  
> cross your fingers that i actually work and don't post another chapter today


	6. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we did it scoob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's official...i hate myself and can't do real work to save my life

The first wedding in the Order of Heroes had been between Clive and Mathilda. In the world they were pulled from, they were engaged to be married, and with no clear end to the War of Heroes in sight, they decided to tie the knot in Askr. The entire company attended, and it was a truly joyous occasion. Other couples from the home worlds that had yet to marry continued in the tradition, but none had found their first love in the Order until today.

Sharena demanded to officiate the ceremony, even though she didn't have any clerical training. Cherche agreed to it, knowing how happy it would make the eager princess. "Are you going to fly her down the aisle?" Sharena asked, eyes wide with excitement. When Cherche nodded, the young girl leaped for joy.

Valter is far less excited, sitting atop Heath, surrounded by a crowd of people. He wants to kill them all, but he knows if he moves even an inch, Heath will swallow him whole. Cherche had told him so, and he knows better than to doubt her translating abilities. He makes annoyed faces at her as she flies Minerva down the aisle to be next to Heath, but she pays him no mind. She never does, and it always infuriates him. Princess Sharena begins the ceremony, and he wants to gag as the dumb beasts look at each other with such real emotion that he can feel it. Love is disgusting, and he wants no part of this debacle.

Cherche is on cloud nine, and she tears up at least four times during the ceremony. She translates what the wyverns say to each other for the crowd, and each "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you," and "You are more beautiful than the stars in the sky," causes the entire audience to coo. She is elated to be spending the best day of Minerva's life with her, and because so many people attended the rite, she knows she will be able to discuss the conservation of wyvern lands with the other heroes. Today is a win on all fronts for her, and for the wyvern race. When Sharena tells the groom to kiss the bride, the crowd "Awws" again, seeing the sweetest nose-nuzzling ever witnessed.

The wyvern riders fly their mounts out of the chapel and disembark, letting them fly off to celebrate their honeymoon together. "That was wretched," Valter mumbles, but he knows Cherche isn't listening.

"I can't believe my little girl has grown up so fast," she says whistfully, turning to Valter with a smile. "Heath will be a great husband to her! I cannot wait for our family gatherings!"

"We are not a family, and I will attend no such thing!" he insists.

"We're in-laws, silly!" she laughs, playfully punching him in the arm. "Of course you are! That's what family does!"

"Kill me," he mutters, crossing his arms and scoffing. She giggles and shakes her head, too giddy to retort with her usual sass. Somehow, it irks him even more.

"I bet a year from now, they're going to be thinking about kids. We'll be grandp--"

"Don't say it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end my dudes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can't believe i wrote the rest of the dumb thing in the span of like 24 hours but well such is life  
> now it's not on my plate and i won't have to worry about it anymore  
> do you guys have any weird/interesting feh supports??? i want to hear about them ok  
> who knows what'll be next bc i have some other GREAT s supports like bike&like and ryoma&delthea ALL FRIENDSHIPS AND NOT ROMANCE GET OUT OF THE SIN BIN  
> i've talked enough. peace out my dudes. valter is bad

**Author's Note:**

> hey peeps. if you're here from the last fic, just a heads-up. this guy's going to be shorter (probably 4 chapters after this one, but I'm not 100% sure), it's going to be nowhere near as emotional and cute, and it's just going to be valter being gross and the worst with cherche telling him "no" and then wrecking him. the wyverns will get cute development though...heath and minerva..............very sweet


End file.
